


she is dead

by jamaisvuz



Series: One Safe Place [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Grief/Mourning, POV Derek Hale, POV Second Person, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaisvuz/pseuds/jamaisvuz
Summary: post s2 of teen wolf was a lot, and Derek coming to terms of his “completely alone” status was and is a lot. This is an continuation of the previous fic in the series, but in the self destructive lens of derek destroying to protect. enjoy? (also this was initially written in 2014.)





	she is dead

if you had one safe place to run to, you would fly on bruised wings as fast as you could.

but safe is gone.

it’s gone and you can’t find it anymore. there is no safe place.

she’s dead.

your safe place is dead and buried, underneath a spiral of wolfsbane, and memories of times that were good.

well not good per say, good is gone and dead just like she is, but safe all the same.

you wish with every fiber of your being, that she might have gone on to better things in another life.

but there isn't another life, just this one. just a life that chokes you with the absent scent of chamomile, filled with the absence of touches, that were never meant to harm.

you miss that most of all, you've not been touched in an easy way in so long.

you've received blows and hate, but there aren't any more hugs left for you.

you don’t deserve them anyways.

you miss her so much, you miss her and you can’t stop.

they call you callous and cold but you aren't. not really.

you just can’t fathom touching another, and being pushed away.

you can’t.

barbed wire lives in your veins, and bursts through your eyes.

you’d rather be dead.


End file.
